Caught Red Handed
by AgentStormOO7
Summary: When an emergency meeting is called, Tessa, Charlotte, and the Shadowhunters of the institute go to wake Will and Jem. However, when they reach Will's bedroom, they hear some... interesting things going on inside. What are Will and Jem doing this time? Set anywhere in the series, just before Jem's sort-of death, when the institute is a big, happy, healthy family. Rated T to be safe
1. What are they up to this time?

A/N: This is my first fanfiction ever! Just a humerous oneshot that popped into my head this morning! Since this is my first story, I will reply to every single comment! **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE **R/R!

Disclaimer: I only own Will, Jem, and the series in my dreams. That privelage belongs to the wonderful Cassandra Clare, my favorite author! Without further a due, here is the story!:

-Howsexyiswillherondale?-Howsexyiswillherondale?-H owsexyiswillherondale?-

"We'll wake Will first." Charlotte frowns and hands Tessa the candle-lamp. Tessa gathers the skirts of her nightgown and hurries after her, promptly followed by Henry, Cecily, Gabriel, Gideon, and Sophie. After receiving new information on the whereabouts of Mortmain, Charlotte called an emergency meeting between the Shadowhunters of the institute. One by one, they were woken, and joined Charlotte to wake the others.

Murmuring anxiously to each other, they turn the corner leading to Will's chambers. Charlotte reaches for the doorknob, but her hand freezes mid-air when a thump reverberates from inside the room, followed by a moaned "_Will"_.

_Jem? What is he doing in Will's quarters this late at night?_ Tessa wonders. She is about investigate when Will's voice sounds from the other side of the door.

"Don't stop, don't _stop_, come _on_ Jem." Will's voice is breathy.

"This is by far the most physically exerting activity I have partaken in all month," Jem gasps a reply.

Outside, the Shadowhunters glance at each other warily. What, by the angel, are they _doing _in there?

"I've been waiting too long for this," Will wheezes. "I _knew_ you wanted it too. You were just too stubborn to admit it."

"But what will Tessa make of it? We're engaged! I really ought to tell her what we're doing."

"I do not care what she has to say. What we have is just too good to ignore!" Another thump, and more gasps and moans.

Tessa's eyes widen. _Will and… Jem? What are they- ? Are they- ? _ She turns to the others. Charlotte's mouth is agape, and she is clutching her husband's sleeve with white knuckles. Cecily is opening and closing her mouth like a fish out of water.

"_Harder, _Will. Give it more energy or we'll be here all night!"

"We very well might be." Will chuckles dryly. "I'm going as hard as I can! Oh- wait, _here_ we go, _here we go…"_

In the hall outside, the Shadowhunters gasp. Shocked, Tessa looks at Gideon, who is standing rigid, his pallor ghostly-pale. Gabriel is trembling with silent snickers, and if poor Henry's face grew any redder, it would surely explode.

"J-Just push it in… No-No! _Gently _Jem!" Will wheezes.

"Are you certain that it will fit?" Jem pants. "It is so… so _big_!_"_

Sophie makes a strangled noise in the back of her throat.

"Do you want to try twisting? Further… Further…. _There"_

"_Finally_, I can _release_." Jem moans a sigh.

There are several more pants, and then: "Oh, wow, that's _perfect." _

"I told you it would be."

After a couple minutes of silence, Jem speaks up.

" I had better go, before the others realise I'm missing- here, hand me my jacket."

After some shuffling, the sound of footsteps ring out. The door swings open, and a very ruffled- and sweaty- Jem comes face to face with the astonished group of Shadowhunters. Jem blinks.

"Erm… what are you all doing here?" He stutters, shifting from foot to foot.

For a moment, they are all too paralysed with shock to move. Finally, a grinning Gabriel is able to compose himself enough to speak. "I could ask you the same question."

Jem averts his gaze to the floor, and then opens the door all the way, allowing Tessa and the others to see inside. There, fitted between the wardrobe and the wall, was a large, carefully carved billiard table.

"We were going to tell you," Jem started. "But we feared you would deem it inappropriate for a bedroom,"

"-Which is utterly preposterous" Will interrupted.

Jem glared at him, playfully. "Ever since Will discovered that the old lady who owns the arcade was selling this, he would not cease bothering me about it. We spent the last half an hour carrying it in and setting it up in the right position."

"And it weighed a bloody ton, too!" Will waves his arms exasperation. "It took a million years to fit it into the gap. I am _exhausted._"

Tessa and the others release the breath they didn't realise they had been holding.

"So, anyhow, that is why I am in Will's room." Drinking in the Shadowhunters' relieved expressions he adds: "What did you _think _we were doing?"

They blush, and Tessa worries at the sleeve of her nightgown. "Oh- uh, nothing, really. We, um… Charlotte?" Tessa looks pleadingly to the head of the institute.

Charlotte, still several shades too pale, chuckles nervously. "We were planning to have a meeting about Mortmain, but- well… I think it can wait 'till morning. Yes?"

The others nod furiously, and hurriedly scatter off in the direction of their own rooms, leaving a very confused pair of _Parabatai_ in their wake.

-Howsexyiswillherondale?-Howsexyiswillherondale?-H owsexyiswillherondale?-

YAY! Please R/R! Was it any good for my first fanfic? Or should I just crawl under a rock and never write again?


	2. AN: Thank you!

Hi everyone!

I am SO glad you liked my first ever story! I promised to reply to every comment (where the author is listed), so here goes:

WynterC: Thank you! How funny would it be if Cassandra Clare actually had this in the book?

liddlepierat: Thanks xD I just couldn't resist writing this!

purrfictionist: Thats such a good idea! I might add that chapter in when I get some free time :)

Depthsofthemind: Hehehe yes, billiards... it took me a while and a fair bit of googling to find a game that existed in the 18th centurty and would fit the criteria for this story!

Randomsheller1235: Hahaha that happens to me so much! People should make better plugs that dont get pulled out so easily!

RandomPerson: Yes! I think I will keep writing, since I had such wonderful reviews!

Again, thank you so much for everyone that reviewed my story! You dont even know how excited I get when I see I have a new comment, follow, or favorite! I guess my writing isn't _that_ much of a hopeless wreck, so I will be writing new stories soon! PLEASE keep commenting, I love you all for it!

- Daisy :D


	3. New chapter?

I received several requests to write a new chapter on Will and Jem's reaction? Should I go for it? Or should I write a whole new story? (With actual chapters, this time!)

Feel free to message or review me some chapter or new story requests! They don't have to be from this fandom.

You guys rock!

- AgentStorm007


End file.
